Patch 3.5
New God Skins *Ordo Solarus Amaterasu *K-9 Anubis *Peacekeeper Athena *Enforcer Athena *Chiron Mastery skins New Voice Packs *Ordo Solarus Amaterasu *K-9 Anubis *Protect and Support Peacekeeper Athena *Protect and Support Enforcer Athena New Avatars *PS4 Beta Icon Achievements ;Athena *Face Me: As Athena Taunt three or more enemies with one confound. *Defend Olympus: As Athena get a kill with the damage from Defender of Olympus ;Chaac *The Slow Dance: As Chaac slow three or more enemy gods with Rain Dance *Hello, is this Storm?: As Chaac hit three or more enemy gods in a match with Storm Call. ;Skadi *Who let Kaldr Out: As Skadi kill 3 or more enemy gods in a match with Kaldr. *Ice Isn’t Nice: As Skadi catch 3 or more enemy gods on Permafrost Miscellaneous *Fixed an issue where the Japanese Flag would load behind Japanese gods spawn points. *Fixed an issue where the Joust Tiger Monsters would lock up and fail to animate. *Fixed an exploit where players could use consumables and undo their purchase. Item Changes ;Bluestone Pendant *Fixed Bluestone showing up under MP5 in the store. ;Bulwark of Hope *Fixed a tooltip issue on the buff icon for the shield. ;Sovereignty :Sovereignty fell off for a lot of support players who felt like they needed to buy more ‘selfish’ items to remain tanky enough to compete. A more potent aura should help to make this item more appealing for support players and their allies. *Increase Physical Protection Aura from 20 →30. ;Throwing Dagger :Throwing Dagger and Golden Bow have had an interesting life cycle, and with this change, we are moving the pair into a more defined role. By increasing the damage the passive does to minions and jungle monsters, these items are now increasingly defined by their ability to assist gods with clear. *New PASSIVE – All basic attacks will also hit enemies within a 15 unit radius of the target for 25% of the damage to gods and 50% damage to Minions and Jungle Camps. ;Golden Bow *New PASSIVE – All basic attacks will also hit enemies within a 15 unit radius of the target for 50% of the damage to gods and 75% to Minions and Jungle Camps. ;Wind Demon *Fixed Wind Demon from preventing all healing. God Changes ;Ah Muzen Cab :We’ve come a bit full circle with this change, but it helps our favorite bee excel earlier and should make enemies a bit more wary. *Honey: Slow changed from 5/10/15/20/25 → 20% at all ranks. ;Artemis :Artemis has always been one of the premier in-hand focused characters in SMITE, with her significant attack speed buff, crit enhancement, and ability to stun or root enemies in place to better land her hits. As we look to adjust her, we want to focus on these strengths, and on her ability to make exceptional use of basic attack proc items. While we may make additional adjustments in a future patch, we want to use a light touch as Artemis has a lot of potential to quickly be devastating. *Vengeful Assault: Vengeful Assault increased from 35/45/55/65/75% → 40/50/60/70/80%. ;Bastet *Declaw: Fixed Rank 1 of this ability dealing Magical Damage. ;Chaac *Torrent: Fixed an issue where Torrent’s teleportation could be cancelled early. ;Chiron *Centaurus: Now suffers a 40% slow while firing. ;Isis :One of the goals for Season 3 was to more clearly define gods as early, mid, or late game gods. After looking at Isis closely we like her early game strengths and playstyle, but felt her late game slightly too potent. With scaling lowered on Wing Gust her late game damage should be more manageable. Keep in mind, that is 10% less per hit. *Wing Gust: Scaling reduced from 40% → 30% per hit. ;Khepri :We love to see such a support oriented character excel so well, but once again we have to make an adjustment to the Hug Bug. Khepri offers a large amount of control during the laning phase from his ability to help clear, defend his ally, and be aggressive with his pull. By lowering his base health choosing when to be aggressive will be more meaningful. While a large nerf from a numbers perspective he still has a shield to assist him which should allow him to still be aggressive; just not as often and with some additional risk. *Base Health reduced from 510 → 460. ;Poseidon *Fixed an issue where he could pull the Fire Elementals out of the Fire Giant Pit. ;Serqet :Serqet was placed into a rough spot after the Season 3 changes. She was nerfed not only from direct changes to her mobility, but her build path of Crit and CDR was made less effective and more expensive. Combined, the changes were too much. This patch we bring some of the mobility back through Deathbane, and shift some of her power away from needing Crit to be effective. With increased scaling damage from Cobra’s Kiss, her build paths should now be slightly more open. *Deathbane: Cooldown reduced from 12s → 10s. *Cobra's Kiss: **Damage increased from 50/70/90/110/130 → 50/75/100/125/150. **Scaling increased from 40% → 50%. **Madness damage increased from 50/60/70/80/90 → 50/75/100/125/150. **Madness scaling increased from 40% → 50%. **Updated the tooltip to be less confusing. ;Skadi :Kaldr was a little eager to join the Battleground of the Gods and as such was dashing all over the place. We have increased his Dash cooldown to allow for more consistent counterplay through creating distance with Kaldr. Additionally Winter’s Grasp is seeing a duration reduction, lowering the time Kaldr is immune to damage and also reducing how long the aura damage is applied! Both of these changes are focused around letting players have more room to deal with Kaldr more effectively. Down boy! *Kaldr, The Winter Wolf: Increased cooldown on dash from 2s → 5s. *Winter's Grasp: Duration reduced from 5s → 4s. ;Sun Wukong :Sun Wukong was struggling to box efficiently in the very early stages of the game. By bring his base health up slightly we should see him more capable of standing toe to toe with his lane opponents. *Base Health increased from 450 → 470. ;Vulcan :Earthshaker is seeing some love this patch in terms of better usability. More damage when used close, and less travel time (thus more accuracy) when used far. *Earthshaker: Increased point blank damage from 50% → 60%.; Reduced the travel time at max range. ;Zeus *Aegis Assault: No longer knocks minions back. External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes